


All Lit Up

by AikoIsari



Series: Digimon No Verse [25]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: College, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Chika has never been to Germany before, let alone Austria. But to see Relena, she's pretty willing to jump hoops to the other woman's university.





	All Lit Up

When the time came to feeling emotions, Daimon Chika was a pro. When it came to _recognizing feelings,_ however, she was the closest to her brother she ever was: oblivious.

Until now. Because in her stint of months of Skype calls and rare visits to her own hometown, Chika had come to the incredible conclusion that she was in love with Relena Norstein.

Ikuto? Had not found this surprising at all.

"I have sat with you doodling pictures of her hair clips," he pointed out more than once.

Chika threw up her hand in an attempt to look annoyed. "I swear, what kind of best friend are you?"

Ikuto let out a tsk of amusement, pulling one of her pigtails as she had always told him not to do. Old Digimon mischief habits died hard. "One with said patience. You, however, have a thing for blondes. Your mother said so." He paused. "Are you _sure_ you're not doing this for Tohma?*" He ducked her swipe with too much damn ease. Jerk.

"Tohma-nii is _five years older than me_ and married!" She tossed her toiletries in to prove her point. "His wife is going to have a baby in three months." She didn't turn around. "And stop _vibrating_ about that, my god. Your parents would lose their cookies if they found out- means very pissed off by the way."

"Ah." Ikuto shrugged, trying to contain the so-called vibrating. "Should be more concerned about Ruka."

"Your sister is quite ahead of herself yeah." Chika sighed. "Anyway, is that why you're coming with me? To make sure I don't kiss Relena Norstein in sleazy alcoves and gain the wrath of her brother?"

"My program is better there." Ikuto sat on his own suitcases. "Less fame. More progress. But yes, I'm there to keep you happy. Is my job. I promised. Can't let her break your heart either."

Chika listened to this and then turned and threw her arms around him. "You're the best."

Ikuto smirked at her. "I know. Hurry up. They're waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> And here's day 3 and I need to sleep. More obscure pairings go!
> 
> Challenges: Digimon Femslash Week Day 3 - Long distance, Mini Fic Masterclass prompt 1, Diversity Writing G. 38.


End file.
